bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Cody Calafiore
|hometown = Howell, NJ Hackensack, NJ|occupation = Sales Account Executive}} Cody Calafiore was the runner-up of Big Brother 16. Originally a member of the Bomb Squad, Cody found himself more loyal to contestant Derrick Levasseur. Together, they formed a final two deal called the Hitmen. Cody was initially seen as one of the weaker houseguests by viewers. However, as the game progressed, Cody began to win several more competitions, winning 3 HOHs and 3 POVs, and became the fifth male in Big Brother history to win 6 official competitions overall. After he won the final HOH, he took his fellow Hitmen partner Derrick with him, and when it came to jury votes he lost by a vote of 7-2. Biography Cody Christopher Calafiore (born December 13, 1990), 24, is a sales account executive from Howell, New Jersey. Originally from Hackensack, New Jersey, he entered the house with the first group. He teamed up with Derrick in an alliance called "The Hitmen". Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History *In week 2, Cody was originally crowned as the new HOH. However, after reviewing the tape, it was revealed that he had committed a foul, and Devin Shepherd was crowned the new HOH. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Cody is the fourth houseguest ever to have his or her HoH rebuffed, following Erika Landin in Big Brother All-Stars, Michele Noonan in Big Brother 11, ''and Emmett Blois in [[Big Brother Canada 1|''Big Brother Canada 1]].'' *Cody was the third person in BB16 to win HOH and POV in the same week, following Devin Shepherd and Frankie Grande. * Cody is one of only six people to win the final HOH competition and not go on to win the game. The other five include Nicole Schaffrich, Alison Irwin, Ivette Corredero, Ryan Quicksall, and Gary Levy. *Excluding the Battle of the Block and dethroned HOHs, Cody is tied with fellow houseguest Frankie Grande for the most competitions won in Big Brother 16 at 6 *Cody is also tied with Frankie Grande, Frank Eudy, Shane Meaney, Ian Terry , Steve Moses for the most competitions won by a male in a season, at 6. **He is also the fifth male to win 6 permanent competitions *Cody is third person to win three or more POVs and make it to the final 2. The first houseguests to do this were Daniele Donato and Memphis Garrett **Coincidentally, they all wounded up being the runner ups. *Cody was the only member of the Bomb Squad to ever vote against the majority. *Because of Cody's decision to evict Victoria instead of Derrick, it is considered one of the worst moves in Big Brother history by several houseguests and viewers. **In many interviews, it was revealed had Cody voted to evict Derrick, he would receive jury votes from every houseguest except Derrick and Frankie. **Steve Moses used Cody's infamous move as a strategy to evict Vanessa Rousso on finale night to help seal his victory as the winner of Big Brother 17. Cody's move was mentioned for Steve's original eviction speech against Vanessa as seen on the live feeds. *Cody is tied with Andy Herren and Austin Matelson for the most eviction votes cast in one season, with 12. *Cody's brother Paul is recently announced to be a houseguest on [[Big Brother 18|''Big Brother 18]]. Category:House Guests Category:Season 16 House Guests Category:Males Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Runner-Ups Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:Big Brother US Houseguests Category:House Guests with family that have competed